Last Hope
by CMiller13
Summary: While in her coma Faith is giving the chance to be what was denied to her by the other side.  The PTBs have giving her one last chance as the Watchers set out to end her life on Earth.  Warning may contain Femslash.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own neither Buffy nor Mass Effect (1 or 2). They belong to their rightful owners and creators.

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

On the mortal plane of existence, one of the Council's wet works team had entered the small town of Sunnydale and headed toward the hospital. On the other side of town in a hospital bed, lay a young dark haired woman with little chance of waking up. If the nurses and orderlies had looked closely they would have noticed a slight shimmer around the bed.

On a higher plane, the soul of the young woman was standing in front of the two oracles. The female oracle asked, "You understand why you're here, Dark Slayer?"

The Dark Slayer replied, "No, I don't know why I'm here and my names Faith."

"You are here for your last and only chance for redemption. We are giving you this chance because your destiny has been disrupted by the other side so that you would not become a great leader like you were intended," the male being said before adding, "and your Watcher's Council is about to have you removed so that they can get a new Slayer."

"Why save me then?"

The female replied, "Because you are not meant to be killed before your chance at redemption but that is what's about to happen."

"So you have one of two choices, Dark One. You can go back to your body and be killed by the Council or you can accept our offer," the male finished.

Faith looked at them before asking, "If I do this will the Watcher's get their new Slayer anyway?"

Both beings nodded, "Yes but the young one would not last as long as yourself or even the Golden Slayer."

"Would I ever be brought back?"

"Only if the Slayers still on this mortal plane cannot defeat their opposition without your help," the beings replied.

"Okay. I'll do it."

After Faith spoke she watched as three different things happened on the mortal plan, the first is her body disappearing from the hospital, the second is Buffy getting a call saying, 'your sister past away an hour ago.' The last thing was the wet works team got a call from Travers saying, 'A new Slayer's been called come back.'

* * *

><p>It was two months after the thresher maw attack on Akuze, when Faith Shepard woke up to find her twin brother John sitting at her bed side. The biotic Shepard watched as his sister sat up slowly in the hospital bed that she had been in for the last two months.<p>

Faith studied her brother as she tried to sort through the two different sets of memories she had. She then first lifted the sleeve of the hospital top and noticed her tattoo was still there from her life as a slayer. She then looked at her stomach to find the stab wound was also there, before looking up and asking, "How'd I get this Johnny?"

He replied, "You somehow had a piece of metal stuck into your stomach that you didn't notice until after you were rescued from Akuze. And the tat is from our time with the reds on Earth."

The bed bound Shepard nodded her understanding. Just then the door opened and in walked Admiral Hackett and Captain Anderson. Faith tried to sit up even more but groaned in pain as the move was too much.

John had gone to salute the two commanding officers but at his sister's moan of pain ended up helping her instead.

Hackett spoke first, "It's good to see you awake, Commander."

Faith blinked, "No disrespect meant sir, but last I checked I was still a Lieutenant."

Anderson answered, "You were promoted after Akuze, Faith."

"Oh. Well then Thank you sirs." They nodded before leaving.

* * *

><p>Over the next month and a half, Faith when through physical therapy to get movement back into her legs, she knew she really didn't need it but did so for her brother's sake.<p>

The two Shepards heard about Torfan as it happened. They also spent some time on different assignments and leave posts.

Over the course of the next three and a half years, Faith could be found in the company of Captain Anderson as well as Admiral Hackett. The Slayer Shepard had over this time somehow gain or in her mind re-gained the nickname 'Dark Slayer'. She didn't know how that had happened.

Faith had taken leave on different colonies that had her getting to know many of the colonists. On one of Faith's leaves she entered a pool hall; she noticed a large group surrounding a single table so she sat back and watched as the female Gunnery Chief wiped the floor with her opponent. The woman turned around asking, "Anyone else want a try?"

Faith shrugged before calling out, "I'll have a go if you don't mind."

The Chief grinned like a shark saying, "Alright newbie. Shall we?"

"We shall." Faith smirked back as the chief let her break. The game was actually pretty close and almost over when one of the drunken men around the table threw a punch thus starting a fight. One of the men was thrown onto their table knocking the only ball left into one of the pockets. Commander Faith Shepard sighed and turned to the Chief saying, "Do you think we should put a stop to this?"

The Chief replied, "Yeah, I do. By the way I'm Ashley."

"Faith." With the introductions out of the way the two women helped the bouncers and bartender stop the fight before they were asked to leave. They went their separate ways not knowing they would meet one another in the coming years' time.

On one of her many assignments in the year 2182, Faith had met a woman scientist that both irritated and intrigued her. She had never found out the woman's name before she was recalled to join Captain Anderson and her brother on a ship that she was going to be XO of.

* * *

><p>tbc...<p>

please review.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own neither Buffy nor Mass Effect (1 or 2). They belong to their rightful owners and creators.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Faith was standing trial for destroying a Mass Relay and killing thousands of lives because of it. While she stood there in her dress blues she couldn't help but discreetly looked around the room and found her brother, his wife, and their daughter. She also saw Jeff 'Joker' Moreau standing off to the side. Not far from him were those that had made the jump through the Omega 4 Relay. She noticed standing next to Councilor Anderson was former Gunnery Chief now Lieutenant Ashley Williams, who was also the newest human spectre.

Faith started to think of what is was that lead her to this point. Thinking back to three years ago on a bloody routine mission, she guessed that's when it all started.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_The year was 2183; Faith and her brother were on the new stealth frigate called the 'SSV Normandy'. Faith had just been named XO under the command of Captain David Anderson. While her brother was a biotic specialist on the ship, the twins figured that Anderson didn't really want to separate the two. The two Shepards found their way to the bridge where they found Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko and Flight Lieutenant Jeff 'Joker' Moreau were bring the Normandy into a Mass Relay for a jump._

_The two also noticed the Turian that had been on the ship since the Citadel standing behind Joker. Nihlus made a comment about something being good but Faith really wasn't paying attention to that. It wasn't until she heard Joker's comment to the Captain did she focus back into the going on._

_Joker spoke over the intercom, "Nihlus is heading your way Captain."_

_Anderson replied, "He's already here. Send both Commander Shepards."_

_With that the sibling headed to the debriefing room. After learning why Nihlus was on the Normandy they heard a distress call. The ground team had landed on Eden Prime. The mission had gone from bad to worse as first the small ground team lost a member before meeting up with the only surviving Marine._

_After dispatching the creatures, the Marine introduced herself, "Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams. Are you in charge?" _

_Looking at John, who shook his head before pointing at his sister, Faith stepped forward saying, "I'm Commander Faith Shepard, this is my brother Commander John Shepard and that's Lieutenant Alenko," she studied the woman for a moment before adding trying to lighten the mood, "You still owe me a rematch Chief."_

_Ashley started before realizing why the other woman looked familiar, "That I do Commander." After that she gave a report of what had happened. The small group headed to the space port where they found Nihlus dead. After fighting their way through more Geth and taking a tram to the other port where they found bombs, they found the beacon which had activated when John stepped to close. Faith shot forward but was unable to shake her brother loose before both were hit by a vision from the beacon._

_Both Shepards had found themselves in front of the Council. Where Faith couldn't help but think 'huh still can't get along with a Council no matter where I am.' They worked to find evidence to support their case and collected three more members. The two Shepards were given the honor of becoming the first human spectres. _

_Faith and John were given the Normandy for their mission. After debating a bit the two decided to start with the lead that dealt with Liara T'Soni. After saving the asari from Therum, she offered to try and decipher the vision. _

_After explaining about the mind meld, Faith spoke up saying, "If you do, go with Johnny." She didn't want anyone knowing about what was in her head. The Normandy's crew dealt with problems on Feros and Noveria before heading to Virmire, where Faith had to sacrifice one of her crew. The Slayer Commander felt sick at having to leave Alenko behind but she decided it was for the best._

_Upon going back to the Citadel, the Normandy got grounded. Ashley found Faith in the gym while Liara found John leaning on his locker. Just before John could kiss his love the two heard a loud roar come from the gym._

_Ashley watched as her skipper pounded away at the heavy bag, when suddenly Faith roared in anger and kicked the bag off its chain. Not expecting it Ash didn't move in time but she was lucky that Liara catch the bag in a Mass Effect field as John headed to his sister to calm her. Just as Joker came over the intercom saying, "Hey Commander, Anderson wants to meet with you."_

_After the meet with Anderson, the Shepards headed to Ilos. They got there and found out what was so important. The ground crew was able to get to the Conduit. They saved the Citadel and the Council. They stopped Saren and destroyed Sovereign. The two Shepards agreed that Anderson would take Humanity's sit on the Council._

_Faith and John where sent to clean up the remaining Geth. During that time Faith had gotten a dream from the PTBs_

_**Dream**_

_**The Oracles spoke as one, "You have done well, Dark One."**_

_**Faith replied, "That's all well and good but what happens if someone tried to see my memories and notice the second set?"**_

_**The female oracle answered, "You memories as Faith Lehane the Dark Slayer are joined into your soul, not your mind. So while you know about your past life no one else will know unless you tell them."**_

_**End Dream**_

_When they were attacked by an unknown enemy, Faith had told Ashley to get her brother and the rest of the crew off the ship. As Chief Williams got the rest of the crew including John and Liara, Faith forced Joker into the last escape pod before she herself went down with the ship._

_Flashback end_

* * *

><p>Faith Shepard caught the eyes of her former crew from the first Normandy. She could still see that they were backing her even now. She couldn't help but think back to her resurrection at the hands of Cerberus. At that thought, Faith let her eyes drift to the still enigmatic scientist she met all those years ago, but had just recently gotten to know. Faith studied the familiar plane of Miranda's face before catching the woman's eyes. She found herself drifting into her memory to the first time she woke up in the Cerberus lab and the mission that followed it.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_Faith found herself drifting into consciousness and heard two voices over her head. One was a female's voice while the other was male._

"_There," The female spoke, "on the monitor something's wrong."_

"_She's reacting to outside stimuli," the male stated, "showing an awareness to her surroundings." That's when both speakers looked down at the figure on the table. It was just then that the man noticed Faith's eyes open as he said, "Oh my God, Miranda. I think she's waking up."_

"_Damn it, Wilson she's not ready yet," the newly identified Miranda barked, "Give her the sedative."_

_Faith used one hand to push herself up as the other reached for Miranda. The raven haired woman caught Faith's out stretched hand before gently lying the barely conscious Commander back down saying, "Shepard, don't try to move. Just lay still and remain calm."_

_Faith felt her adrenaline spike in contest with her Slayer fighting the sedative they were giving her. The man named Wilson noticed this stated, "Heart rate still climbing. Brain activity is off the charts." He then added, "Stats pushing into the red zone. It's not working."_

_Miranda ordered, "Another dose. Now!"_

_Faith knew if they were to knock her out they'd need more than two doses. So she lifted her hand one more time with only three fingers up. It was just as Wilson panicked saying, "That didn't work!"_

_Miranda noticed movement from the Commander where she again caught the subjects hand but noticed the three fingers up before saying to Wilson, "One more dose."_

"_But that could kill her."_

"_Do it."_

_Wilson watched the monitor saying, "Heart rate dropping. Stats falling back into normal range that was close, we almost lost her."_

_Faith felt the third dose of sedative enter her body as she looked up into ice blue eyes staring down at her before the Slayer could no longer keep her eyes open. She vaguely heard the woman Miranda say, "I told you your estimates were off, run the numbers again." _

_The next time Faith woke up was when the station was in udder chaos. She woke to Miranda's voice over the speaker. After putting the armor on and grabbing the pistol, Faith fought her way out of the medbay and towards the escape shuttles. Along the way she met up with two station workers, who helped her move forward. She also learned that it was Cerberus that brought her back. One of the men was Wilson from when she first woke up. The other was a solider named Jacob. Along the way, Faith found progress updates on how they put her back together. One of the updates mentioned an oddity of her healing quicker once the part of the body was reconstructed. Once at the shuttles the three met with Miranda, who shot Wilson. After a short conversation about why she did it, they left._

_On the way to the next station, Faith was quizzed about her memories of Akuze, Virmire, and who was put in humanity's sit on the Council. At the station, Faith found herself in front of the Illusive man so to speak. He asked her to investigate the disappearing colonies._

_Once on Freedoms Progress, the small group was attacked by mechs. After getting through the mechs, Faith felt her jaw drop at seeing Tali'Zorah vas Neema._

_Tali spoke, "Shepard is that… you're alive?"_

"_Hello Tali. How'd the data John and I give you work?" Faith replied._

"_It helped." The Quarian replied before ordering her men to lower their weapons. The two groups worked together to get Veetor. The Quarians had gone ahead and where demolished by the heavy mech. After learning what happened to the colonist, Faith let Tali take Veetor but not before getting the data from the younger Quarian's Omni-tool. _

_The three returned to talk to the Illusive man where Faith met her new pilot. She turned around to see Joker standing behind her. The two talked as Joker showed Faith the new Normandy._

_Faith and her crew first went to Omega to get the three possible new members. Then they went to Purgatory and got Jack before heading to the Citadel where they collected Kasumi Goto. Faith met with the Council and was sort of reinstated._

_Faith asked Anderson, "What happened to Johnny and Ash after the Normandy was destroyed?"_

_Anderson answered, "John is on Illium with Liara T'Soni. He retired after you were declared KIA. I hear the two have a daughter now. As for Operations Chief Williams she's still with the Alliance but I won't tell you more while you're with Cerberus."_

"_So I have a little blue niece? As for Ash, I get it."_

_After that Faith set course for Korlus to get Okeer only to get a tank bred perfect krogan. With a newly name Grunt, Faith couldn't help that she was collecting the oddest group of people. She set a course for Horizan after having a talk with the Illusive man._

_Faith and her crew saved half the colony and ran into Chief Williams. The Slayer Commander said, "Hey Ash."_

_Williams growled, "'Hey Ash' that's all you have to say after two years?"_

"_Um… never did get that rematch." With that comment the two former crew members argued over what Faith was doing right now._

_After Horizan, Faith headed to Halstrom to get Tali. Fighting her way through Geth found Faith next to Kal'Reeger a Quarian Marine that was sworn to protect Tali. Faith herself gave him an order to stand down saying, "I'm not having Tali lose her entire squad just so you can play hero. You and I both know a good marine knows to follow orders." With that Faith stood up and started to head for the sniper perch. Just as she stood up the Geth Colossus fired an energy pulse that slammed into Faith, whose shield had already been knocked down. Grunt and Miranda watched in shock as their Commander just stood back up and shook the blast off._

_After rescuing Tali, the Normandy set a course for Illium. Once there, Faith met with Liara, who called John in. John walked into his wife's office with their daughter to find his sister standing awkwardly off to the side. He hesitated before saying, "Faith?"_

_A slight smirk crossed under the helmet, "Hey Johnny-boy." The Slayer found herself in a bear hug from her brother. After the reintroductions and introductions were done, Faith asked about a couple of people she was trying to recruit. Leaving the office Faith headed to the transport station. The Slayer helped the justicar and got the justicar's help in return. Then Miranda asked for help with her sister's relocation. They dealt with the mercs and recruited the assassin._

_The Illusive man sent them into a trap on an inactive Collector ship. After that Faith decided to help as many of her crew with their personal issues as she could. She kept Tali from being exiled, helped Mordin find his student, Grunt with his rite of passage, helped Samara with her daughter, Thane with his son, Garrus with his vengeance, and Jack with her past. She also helped Zaeed and Kasumi with their missions. Before going to deal with the Derelict Reaper and the IFF that they needed for going through the Omega 4 Relay, they found a disabled Geth that Faith reactivated and named Legion. After making sure the ship was upgraded to top specs, Faith helped Legion reprogramming the heretics, Faith broke up a fight between Miranda and Jack by saying, "We don't need this distraction right now, let's focus on the Collectors and then you two can have your battle royal, hell I'll even sell fucking tickets. But save it." She also had stopped Tali and Legion from blasting each other by commenting, "Tali if those experiments were done on humans, I'd of told the alliance but Legion, Tali you two need to stop fighting one another and focus on the Reapers right now."_

_While the squad was off ship the rest of the crew were taken by the Reapers. Faith growled, "Enough. We going through to get our crew back, damn it." They went through and only lost Jacob before they blew the base sky high._

_Flashback end_

* * *

><p>Standing in front of the Alliance brass, Faith thought back to the two missions that lead her to this point. While the chase for Saren and the fight with the Collectors were bad, she knew it was helping Liara and John take down the Shadow Broker and doing a mission gratis for Admiral Hackett that got her here.<p>

But before the trial could get that far underway the alarms in the building went off as the very building started to shake. Everyone headed for their ships. Joker and both Normandy crews got to the newly upgraded Normandy. It was as John and Liara were running out of the building they watched in horror as their daughter tripped and the roof started to fall on top of her. Little Danni was scared as suddenly her Aunt Faith was covering her with her aunt's own body. The little asari watched in awe as her Aunt lifted the roof off of them and pick her up. She buried her face into Faith's neck as the Slayer jumped out the third story window and landed in a crouch about fifteen feet from John and Liara, who were both standing on the loading ramp of the Normandy. Faith shot forward and made the five foot high jump onto the ramp as large ships descended onto the Earth's surface.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own neither Buffy nor Mass Effect (1 or 2). They belong to their rightful owners and creators.

Pairings: John Shepard/Liara T'Soni, Faith (Lehane) Shepard/Ashley Williams/Miranda Lawson

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Faith still holding her niece watched as the hanger door closed on the scene of the Reapers invading Earth. She turned to see her brother and his wife standing behind her. The Slayer looked down at the shivering child in her arms before walking over to Liara saying, "I think Lil' Bit needs her ma." Danni lifted her head upon hearing her Aunt's voice, when she saw her mother the little asari reached towards her.

It was then that the little asari said, "Mama, Auntie's like Superman."

John turned to his daughter saying, "Oh, why's that Danni?"

"Because she saved me from being squashed by the roof," replied the youngster. Faith was slowly trying to get to the elevator hoping the munchkin wouldn't get to how she did it until she herself was out of sight.

Liara asked, "How'd she do that honey?"

"Auntie threw her body over me. Then she lifted the roof off her back, after that Auntie jumped out the window with me in her arms."

Both Liara and John turned to see Faith almost to the elevator. Faith had flinched at her niece's innocent comment but she also knew her brother and friend were going to take her to the medbay to get checked out and she really didn't want to deal with Doc. Chakwas trying to find what was wrong when she was fine.

The elevator opened before either parent could say anything to Faith, but she didn't have the best of luck because inside the elevator was both Lieutenant Williams and Miss Lawson. After hearing her brother call for them to hold the elevator, Faith muttered, "I can't catch a break."

Ash asked, "So skipper, why can't you catch a break?"

Danni answered, "Because she's Superman, duh." Both Miranda and Ashley turned to Faith in time to see her pouting in the corner.

Miranda was the one to question the little one by asking, "What do you mean Lil' Bit?"

The little asari huffed causing all the adults to chuckle as she answered, "Because she is. She saves lives right?"

John, who wanted to question his sister, said to his daughter, "Yes she does but she's not invincible."

"Damn near," came the mutter from Faith's corner of the elevator.

John catching his break asked, "And why is that Faith?"

"Shit. Johnny, you know I've always been stronger than most beings with the exception of Krogan before Cerberus rebuilt me. Now add the upgrades that were needed to bring me back and now I could fraking take on a Thresher maw one on one and win. Not just survive."

Both Miranda and Ashley couldn't help but think of certain instances that showed just that. Ash said, "Are you talking about the time you kicked the heavy bag off its chain?"

"Or the time you took a Colossus energy blast straight on with no shield," Miranda added.

Liara started, "What? I mean I remember the heavy bag but an energy pulse without your shield Faith!"

Faith gave a sheepish dimpled smile just as the door opened to the level she wanted so she shot out of the elevator and the conversation. But not before all four adults in the elevator exited stating, "You're not off the hook!"

Faith makes it to the bridge in time to hear Joker say, "How'd you end up in the doghouse?"

The Slayer glared at him saying, "Don't go there."

EDI answered for Faith anyway, "It seems Shepard's brother didn't like her, as his daughter called it, Superman moment."

Joker asked, "What you do?"

Faith sighed, "Saved Lil' Bit and got yelled at for it."

"According to Danni you caught the roof to your back and lifted half the building off you both," replied EDI.

"Shit. Look it wasn't that bad."

Joker blinked, "Commander, I've just got to say," He added sarcastically, "You get yourself in trouble in the noblest and craziest ways."

Faith laughed before asking, "EDI is the cost clear?"

"Yes Shepard," replied the AI. What Faith didn't know was that after having a short conversation together Miranda and Ashley had gotten EDI onto their side and so when she entered the armory the Slayer was cornered.

"Traitor," Faith muttered to the ship before raising her voice saying, "Ladies whatever can I do for you?"

Ashley spoke first, "Well Skipper we were wondering just how you survived a building falling on you, an energy pulse without a shield and how you kicked a heavy bag off its chain before your upgrades as you call it?"

"Of course Commander we could do this the easy way," Miranda spoke as her accent got momentarily thicker, "or the hard way. Which would you prefer?"

Faith's hands found their way into her pockets as she shifted from one foot to the other. She then sighed, "What exactly do you ladies call the easy way and what's the hard way?"

Both women knew from both reports about Faith's past showed that she preferred the fairer sex. They also learned from John that his sister had a soft spot for both of them. Miranda and Ash knew they'd be lying if they didn't feel something towards Faith.

Ash glanced at Miranda as the two backed Faith into a corner, the two used Faith's sexuality and hormones against her. When Ash asked, "So Skipper are you going to explain how you did these things?"

Faith knew her body was betraying her but also knew that she couldn't explain why she had been able to do what she does. Both women noticed a slight pained look had cross her face as Faith spoke, "Ladies I would love to tell you but I can't right now. Please drop it. For now, after we beat the Reapers then I'll tell you both, Johnny and everyone else. But please not now."

Both women nodded but before they back off they each kissed Faith's cheeks. Miranda on Faith's left and Ashley on Faith's right. They then left to get back to work as Faith headed to the Galaxy map and set a course for Tuchanka to go see Urdnot Wrex.

Of course Faith was a little confused about what had conspired in the armory between her, Ash and Miri but she decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth as she stared down at the map with their destination already set.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own neither Buffy nor Mass Effect (1 or 2). They belong to their rightful owners and creators.

Pairings: John Shepard/Liara T'Soni, Faith (Lehane) Shepard/Ashley Williams/Miranda Lawson

A/N: There are slight spoilers for Mass Effect 3 but whatever was shown at E3 will have my own twist on it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

The Normandy was just entering the orbit of Tuchanka as Commander Faith Shepard headed down to the shuttle bay. Upon getting there, she found her brother former Commander John Shepard, his bond mate Dr. Liara T'Soni, Garrus Vakarian, Tali'Zorah vas Normandy, Legion, Lieutenant Ashley Williams and former Operative Miranda Lawson waiting for her there.

Faith smirked saying, "Well the gangs all here but you all realize I'm not taking all of you, right?"

John rolled his eyes, "Yes Fay, we're all aware of this now pick, who's going with you."

Faith studied all of her squad before saying, "Johnny and Tali hop in. It's time to go see Wrex and maybe even Grunt while we're there." The others save Liara, Miranda and Ash headed back to their stations on the ship. Liara pulled John over to her as both women pulled Faith off to the side.

Ash was the first to speak, "So skipper any reason why we," indicating to herself and Miranda, "are staying back?"

"Yep," Faith replied, "I need Johnny's diplomatic skills as well as his biotics. And I also need Tali's engineering expertise."

Miranda asked, "Is that right?"

"Okay fine, I also need John to keep me from shooting the Krogan idiots that try and go against Wrex about helping us."

Both women chuckle before Ash added, "That makes sense. Be careful Skipper." The Lieutenant bit her lip before pulling Faith into a hug. The Slayer blinked before hugging back.

As the two pulled apart, Miranda stepped forward and lightly kissed Faith's cheek before both women walked away. Faith stood stiff for a moment before muttering, "Women."

John, who had just finished saying goodbye to Liara, heard his sister's comment and had seen what had transpired between the three women. He laughed before commenting, "You love the attention. Don't complain." Both Shepards turned to Tali and could have sworn she actually rolled her eyes at them.

* * *

><p>Miranda was sitting in at the table in the crew's quarters when Lieutenant Williams walked it. Those few who were in the quarters exited quickly thinking there were going to be tension between the two women over the Commander.<p>

Ash sat opposite the former Cerberus operative as Miranda spoke, "EDI make sure no one can come in or over hear what's Lieutenant Williams and I are about to discuss."

The synthesized voice replied, "Of course Miss Lawson."

The two sat in silence for a couple of minutes before Miranda said, "I think you and I need to speak about the Commander."

Miranda watched as Ashley gave an almost Faith like smirk as the Alliance Soldier spoke, "You mean the obvious fact that the Skipper wants to have her cake and to eat it too?

"Eloquent and accurate, but my question is Lieutenant is if you are as attracted to the Commander as I think you are," Miranda tossed back.

Williams shifted before saying, "And you're not?"

"I never said that. The thing I wanted to discuss with you deals with what the two of us should do about it."

Ash looked at her in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Miranda sighed, "What I mean is. Are," the blue eyed woman looked uncertain, "you willing to share Faith because I'm not willing to back down from whatever it is I feel for her."

"Really?" Ash saw the slightly apprehensive look on the other woman's face before adding, "I would have to get to know you better if that's going to be the case." The Lieutenant couldn't help but laugh saying, "The Skipper isn't going to know what hit her." The two women took the time the ground team was on Tuchanka to get to know one another.

* * *

><p>When the shuttle landed Faith, John, and Tali headed to Urdnot Wrex's throne. Both Faith and John got a warm welcome from Wrex as Tali hung back. It turned out Wrex was willing to help but first he needed Faith's help.<p>

"Slayer," Wrex was the only one that called Faith this because he called her brother their surname and after he learned that the Alliance gave her that nickname he used it for addressing her, "I've been working with your Salarian Scientist and he found a fertile female on one of his own kinds world. He needs someone to go pick her up and I need a transport."

"So you and Mordin have been working together to deal with the genophage?" As Faith had asked this question Urdnot Grunt had been brought towards them by another Krogan.

Grunt first nodded to his clan leader before Wrex turned to Faith saying, "Slayer. The Professor had been working on his student's genophage cure, when he found the fertile female."

Wrex noticed that Grunt had something to add so he waved the young Krogan forward. Grunt spoke to Faith, "Battlemaster, Clan leader Wrex told me that I was to accompany you as the representative for the Krogan."

Faith nodded her understanding at Grunt's comment before turning to Wrex, "So big guy, am I getting that you want my help getting your female?"

"Yes Slayer."

"Cool, and in exchange I get one of my heavy hitters back. You sure you don't want to come along on this one, Wrex?"

The older Krogan laughed, "Outside of being there for the female, no Slayer I can't. I'm needed here to gather the Krogan race and get them ready for the battle against the Reapers. But don't worry I made sure the Krogan going with you was one you wouldn't shoot for opening his mouth."

Grunt and Faith shared a look before both laughed. John was the one to ask, "What are you two laughing at?"

Faith explained, "When I opened his tank Grunt attacked first and had me pinned to some cargo. He told me he was going to kill me. I tried the whole talking thing that you Johnny are good at but that didn't work so I pulled the trigger of the gun I had pointed at his gut."

Wrex chuckled as he turned to Grunt, "You survived an encounter with the Slayer and ended up as her ally why does that sound familiar?"

Johnny answered that, "Probably because that was you on Virmire." The five allies boarded the shuttle and headed to the Normandy. Once the Ground team was back plus the two Krogans, Faith headed to the Galaxy map to plot a course for the Salarian home world of Sur'Kesh.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own neither Buffy nor Mass Effect (1 or 2). They belong to their rightful owners and creators.

Pairings: John Shepard/Liara T'Soni, Faith (Lehane) Shepard/Ashley Williams/Miranda Lawson

A/N: There are slight spoilers for Mass Effect 3 but whatever was shown at E3 will have my own twist on it. Also I decided to bring in one more Buffy character for a short period of time also decided to treat those who like this story to a treat before I'm no longer available for the next two weeks.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Faith was in her quarters sleeping on the trip to Sur'Kesh. She suddenly had a dream that made very little sense. The Normandy's commanding officer found herself on a few dozen stories tall tower when she turned to look, she saw two women standing on the other side. Faith recognized one of them as Buffy the Original Slayer. It was when a flash of light drew the brunette's attention below them did the Dark Slayer understand what she was seeing. She then heard Buffy's speech.

_Buffy: "Dawn, listen to me. Listen: I love you. I will always love you. This is the work that I have to do. Tell Giles I... tell Giles I figured it out, and I'm o.k. Give my love to my friends. You have to take care of them now. You have to take care of each other. You have to be strong. Dawn, the hardest thing in this world is to live in it. Be brave. Live... for me."_

Faith yelled out as she watched her former enemy swan dive into the portal below them. What Faith didn't know was that EDI had called John in. The male Shepard was confused as to why his sister yelled out in her sleep. Faith cried out, "No! B," as she came to from the dream. Upon seeing her brother she fell into his arms crying, Faith was a little surprised that the death of the woman that stabbed her would affect her so much. But she knew that Buffy did something she as Faith Shepard would've done if needed.

John wrapped his arms around his crying sister before asking, "Fay, what was that about?" At her shaking head he tried again, "Faith was that one of those nightmares like you uses to have while you were in your coma after Akuze?"

Faith inhaled before saying, "Yeah Johnny something like that." She then asked, "Johnny how long until we land and meet with Mordin?"

Johnny looked down at his sister before replying, "You have an hour to get ready and meet the rest down in the hanger bay." With that said John left to give his sister some space but just before exiting the door he said, "Sooner or later Fay, you're going to have to tell me what those dreams are about." Faith didn't reply she just watched her brother leave the room before getting out of the bed and got dressed in her armor.

* * *

><p>On the planet Sur'Kesh, Mordin Solus exited his office in time to see some kind of portal open about three feet above the level he was on. As he moved closer to the portal a young blond woman fell through it and landed hard on the ground before him.<p>

The woman groaned, "Owe, Okay that's the last time I jump into a freaky portal just to save the world."

Mordin asked, "Who are you?" He scanned the woman in front of him and noticed she had a similar anomaly like Shepard did before Cerberus had the Commander rebuilt.

The Blond woman upon hearing the unknown voice jumped up and ended up in a fighting stance. She seemed to be studying the Salarian as she answered, "My name's Buffy Summers. What kind of demon are you? And what's your name?"

"Demon? Not a demon, I'm a Salarian. Name's Dr. Mordin Solus." Just then the Normandy landed on the landing pad as both Shepards stepped off the ship. With them were Urdnot Wrex, Miranda Lawson, and Lieutenant Ashley Williams.

Buffy was dumb founded by the spaceship that had just landed and even more so when she saw, "Faith!"

At the exclamation all looked over at the strange woman, Faith Shepard's eyes widened at who she saw. The rest of the ground squad and Mordin looked between the two women. Buffy stalked over to the dark slayer and slammed her fist into Faith's jaw. Shepard's head snapped to the side a little but that was it. Buffy on the other hand cradled her hand to stomach.

Johnny, Wrex, Ash, and Miri all drew their guns and pointed them at the blond woman. Faith finally found her voice as she barked, "Stand Down, Now!" She then turned to the other woman saying, "Hello B."

John spoke as he slowly lowered his weapon, "Fay, you know her?"

Both women ignored him as Buffy said, "What's your jaw made of rock?"

Faith smirked, "No, I don't know what it's made of," as she pointed to her raven haired companion, "ask Miranda. She rebuilt me."

"Rebuilt you?"

"Yep. I was dead, hell I was as good as burned beef jerky."

The blonde Slayer groaned, "Oh, gross. So F, what are you doing here?"

Faith sobered up saying, "I think the better question B is what you are doing here? But to answer your question I'm here to collect a fertile Krogan female. And you know save the galaxy."

"Wait what's a Krogan? And Galaxy?"

"Welcome to both another dimension. And the year 2186, B."

John who didn't like that he hadn't got his answer pointed his pistol in the air and fired. This caused Buffy to jump and Faith to sigh. He noticed the blond looked ready to fight him as his sister was looking ready to explain. He spoke as calmly as he could, "Faith, who is she?"

Faith turned to her brother sighing, "Johnny meet Buffy Summers, B this is my twin brother John Shepard," then pointing to the rest, "That's Urdnot Wrex, Miranda Lawson, Lieutenant Ashley Williams, and here I'm Commander Faith Shepard of the Normandy." She pointed to the spaceship to clarify what the Normandy was.

Buffy blinked, "Wait your military? And the year What!"

Ash replied, "Alliance Navy," she then turned to Faith asking, "Um Skipper, what kind of name is Buffy?"

Faith looked between Ash and Buffy before replying to both, "Well B, different dimension so time runs differently you know that. Yes military." She then turned to Ash saying, "Ash I don't know B's mom named her." The Dark Slayer saw Buffy flinch at the mention of her mother so she asked, "B, what happened to Ms. S?"

Buffy sighed, "She died Faith."

"How?"

"Brain aneurism."

Miranda asked, "How? I mean most cancers and diseases like that are curable now."

Faith sighed, "Miri, you remember that conversation you, and Ash wanted to have that I couldn't explain at the time, well," pointing at Buffy, "she's a part of that. But first lets finished here and then I'll explain what's going on to everyone." She finished looking at all of her crew as well as the blonde slayer.

Mordin lead the group to the pod that protected the female Krogan, while Wrex and Johnny headed back to the Normandy with Buffy because Faith had flat out said until the blonde knew how things worked here she wasn't going to be helping in the field.

The three women fought through Cerberus agents that were trying to stop them. Faith lead the other two to the pod where Mordin was on the other side keeping the containment pod running so the female Krogan was still safe.

The Krogan asked, "Why are you helping me?"

Faith replied, "You're the Krogan's future and if I didn't help I'd be betraying two of my friends."

"Who are these two friends of your's and how would you be betraying them if you didn't help me?"

"Urdnot Wrex and Urdnot Grunt. Those two are my friends and if I didn't help you I'd lose the faith they had in me."

The ground crew got the female safely to the Normandy as they boarded the starship.

* * *

><p>On the Normandy, Buffy heard all the crew tell stories about this Faith, while she kept her mouth shut because if the Faith she knew could touch all these people maybe there was hope for the Dark Slayer. But she knew that she'd have to wait and find out. Of course Buffy watched as the man Faith called her twin brother be greeted by a blue woman and child. She figured that this was his family. The little blue child walked up to her asking, "Who are you?"<p>

Before Buffy could reply John answered with, "Danni that's your Aunt Faith's friend Buffy."

Danni nodded before asking Buffy, "Did you know that Auntie Fay is Superman?" At the little girl's question the ground team entered the mess. Faith groaned at being called Superman again.

Buffy upon hearing the groan said, "No I didn't know that. What she do to become Superman?"

Danni grinned, "She caught an entire building on her back before lifting it off both me and her. Then she flew out the sixth story window."

Buffy's eyebrows raised as Faith spoke in defense of herself, "Lil' Bit it was just the roof and it was the third story," the blonde slayer watched as her counterpart squatted in front of her niece saying, "Bit, don't embellish a story, that's how your Daddy and I got into this whole mess to begin with." Faith cleared her throat as she stood up and spoke to everyone of her crew and Buffy in her Commander's voice, "Alright, I think it's time I explain everything."


	6. Author Note

Author Note

Hello readers,

I first I'd like to say Thank you to those who have reviewed, favorite or story alerted my stories. Next I will be out of town and unable to update my stories for the next two and a half weeks. But last fear not readers for I will try to have at least two chapters ready for when I get back if not more, while I'm traveling I will brainstorm idea's for my stories so that you all have a treat for when I get back.

Sincerely,

CMiller

Smalville-HarryPotterfan13


	7. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own neither Buffy nor Mass Effect (1 or 2). They belong to their rightful owners and creators.

Pairings: John Shepard/Liara T'Soni, Faith (Lehane) Shepard/Ashley Williams/Miranda Lawson

A/N: Faith's Buffy background comes from the book "Go Ask Malice".

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Faith stood next to Buffy as she studied her crew. She then turned to the other Slayer saying, "Do you want to start this, B?"

Buffy asked, "Where did you want to start at anyway?"

"The very beginning so that everything we end up telling them makes sense, then after we tell that part of the story, I'm going to tell you what happened while I was here."

"Okay." The blond composed herself before speaking to the rest of Faith's crew, "Okay so this would sound like way better with an accent like," pointing at Miranda, "yours but here we go. The world I came from was another dimension's Earth and its older then you would think. That Earth didn't start the way most modern religions there say it did."

Faith took the next part of the story, "Demons ruled over that land and the Higher Powers decided to create a being to fight the demons. This being was a young girl who was given the Strength and Speed to fight the creatures. She was from then on known as the Slayer. When one slayer dies the next is called."

"For Millennia the Slayer worked alone until I was called," Buffy spoke. She cleared her throat as she glanced at her sister Slayer, "I was born and raised in LA. When I was called I was 15 and I spent a couple of weeks in LA as the Slayer before getting expelled from school for burning down the gym there. I then moved to Sunnydale which turned out to be 'La Boca del Inferno',"

Miranda interrupted with the translation in a tone of confusion, "The Mouth of Hell?"

Faith laughed at the disbelief in the raven haired beauty's voice, "Yes 'The Mouth of Hell' or the Hellmouth," turning to Buffy saying, "continue B."

"Anyway, I moved there when I was a sophomore and met my two best friends Xander and Willow. Then met my new Watcher Giles and I also met Angel." Buffy paused at that part.

Faith flinched at the last name and interrupted by asking, "Um… B did you end up saving him even without me?"

The Blonde looked at her counterpart before comprehension crossed her features, "Yeah, I did in fact he was in LA as far as I remember before my swan dive that brought me here," at Faith's nod of understanding Buffy continued her tale, "Anyway at the end of that school year I was prophesized to die and I did for a moment or so. But my friend Xander performed CPR and brought me back but I was dead long enough for another Slayer to be called."

Liara spoke up, "Was that Faith?"

Johnny looked at his wife asking, "Li, how could it be Faith if I remember growing up with her?"

Buffy answered both question with, "No Faith was called after Kendra was killed, and John I have a one year old teenage sister, but I have memories of growing up with her."

Faith commented, "The girl on the tower."

"How did you… Slayer dream, right?"

"Yep."

"Anyway Kendra lasted a year before a mad Vampire killed her. And that's the end of my part before Faith was called," turning to the dark haired Slayer, "Faith it's your turn in the story."

Faith nodded, "Okay so what happened to me actually started when I was 6, and you see I had an imaginary friend then named Alex. Now about 10 and a half years later I start to have these nightmares of me running from something and for the longest time I'd get to this point in the dream and get caught but wake up before that happened. Then about a month after my 17th birthday I had someone new who helped me past that point. Turned out to be my imaginary friend Alex, well with the return of Alex I was having rage blackouts and ended up in a place that the Council thinks I should be in."

Buffy interrupted even though she was intrigued about what actually happened to Faith before Sunnydale, "The Watcher Council?"

"Them too, but no actually the Citadel Council, I'll explain the Councils' later," Faith added the last bit at the interested faces all around her, "Anyway I was in Belmont until my Watcher came and got me about two months before I was called. Now when I was called I ended up being possessed by a past slayer who made a wish for revenge on the Father," seeing Buffy's confused look Faith added, "aka Kakistos and I was her vessel for vengeance." Rolling up her right sleeve Faith continued, "This tattoo is Kakistos mark, the past Slayer made sure that he could track me down and find me. Well in mid-June Professor Dormer and this guy Kenny did a ritual to get Artemia, the past Slayer, out of me. Then a couple of days later Kakistos went after Diana at her office." She looked over her audience and couldn't help but mentally chuckle at the obvious interest in their faces, "When I got there some of his vamps jumped me and held me as he ripped her in two by putting his clove hand through her chest, where her heart was, and pulling her apart. He then approached me. I stabbed him in the groin and scarred his right eye with a blessed hand axe. Then I got the hell out of dodge and headed to Sunnydale."

Buffy shifted before saying, "Faith why didn't you ever mention this before now?"

The Dark Slayer looked at her fellow slayer before saying, "I didn't want pity, but you are right if I had brought it up to Giles he may have been able to get me counseling for PTSD," shaking her head out of the past she said, "Now B, how about a summary of what happened in SunnyHell between us?"

At Faith's last comment both Ashley and Miranda who were quiet through most of the explanation, straitened at the implication of something between the two Slayers. Buffy, who saw the movement picked up on the two women's interest in her sister Slayer grinned. She said, "Alright F, so Faith came to Sunnydale we were _friends_ and _sister _Slayers at the best of times and enemies at the worst of times." Both Ash and Miranda caught the emphasis on the words 'friend' and 'sister' realized that nothing happened between their Commander and the Blond woman.

Faith smirked, "Good summary B, but how about I fill in the blanks a bit," at the blonde's nod she added, "Now for about 5 or 6 months B and I were tentative friends and in the last month of that time we were Slaying Buddies. So of course something has to go wrong for me," the whole Normandy crew nodded their agreement, "Don't you all deny it at once."

Buffy watched the interplay between Faith and the crew. She couldn't help but silently giggle at her thought of these people being Faith's very own Scooby gang. Buffy then noticed that Faith was looking at her so she gave the Commander a proud and reassuring smile.

Faith after seeing that Buffy was going to back her for the next part of the story, "This next part is kind of bad so bare with me. B and I were heading to a warehouse to deal with a bad guy when we were ambushed by many vamps, but one of the beings staked wasn't a vamp but a human. Now I know it was a case of friendly fire, now but then I couldn't handle the fact that it was my stake my hand that gave the killing blow. So I flipped and ended up helping the big bad of the year. I played mind games with B, tried to off her friends and goaded her into stabbing me and ended up in a coma. The PTB's gave me a second chance as the Watcher Council sent a team to kill me. That second chance had me waking up here with a twin brother, at least ten years older and a military career."

After Faith finished her sentence and everyone digested what she said Buffy asked, "So F, why are some of these people setting off my Spider sense?"

Before Faith could reply little Danni exclaimed, "Are you Spiderman?"

Faith grinned at that and cut the blonde off from replying with, "If I have to be Superman, then you're going to be Spiderman so deal B."

Everyone laughed at the comments as the tension in the room dispersed. The Normandy's crew asked their question while Faith and Buffy tried their bests to answer them. After the little Q&A about Faith's other life the crew and their Commander started to explain what happened from the time Faith woke up to the meeting on Sur'Kesh. Buffy was in awe at everything that Faith and her crew had accomplished. She then explained what happened after Faith disappeared, how a new Slayer was called elsewhere in the world and about the two years her time between the phone call and her swan dive.

After everything was explained and discussed, Faith turned to the blonde asking, "B, do you want to help with this fight against the Reapers?"

Buffy replied, "Yeah I do Faith."

"Okay, then you need to learn how to use our weapons, and B you may have to shoot to kill _anyone_ shooting at us be it human, husk or otherwise. Also while you are on this ship you are under my command, I will take suggestion but when I give an order I expect you to follow it. Can you handle all of that because if not then you can stay on the Normandy while we're on missions?"

Buffy studied her darker counterpart and saw not for the first time a leader and a damn good one at that. She then replied, "I will learn how to use these weapons but Faith can I have some time to think about the killing others part, I mean it's better for me to do so now then when we're out on the field. I know I can't hesitate and that's why I need time to think."

Faith nodded her understanding before turning to Ash, "Ash will you teach B how to clean, repair and fire all types of weapons," turning back to the blond after getting a nod from her Lieutenant, "Alright B, Lieutenant Williams will be showing you the ropes. Everyone else is dismissed," the last part was an order to the Normandy crew as they all headed back to their posts with the exception of the Shepard family, Miranda, and Ash. The Shepard twins as well as the two Asari headed to their respective quarters leaving Buffy with both Miranda and Ashley.

Buffy asked, "So… does Faith realize you both want her?"


	8. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own neither Buffy nor Mass Effect (1 or 2). They belong to their rightful owners and creators.

Pairings: John Shepard/Liara T'Soni, Faith (Lehane) Shepard/Ashley Williams/Miranda Lawson; Buffy Summers/Kasumi Goto/Faith (Lehane) Shepard friendship (cuz really it be fun)

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Kasumi Goto, who had just doubled back into the mess under her stealth cloak, overheard the question as she fought not too laugh. The Master thief crossed over to the three women as silently as she could, thinking that no one save Shep would be able to hear her.

Buffy looked up at the sound of footsteps. Her movement stopped both Miranda and Ashley from speaking. The blonde Slayer spoke, "Whoever's there better come out now, because I don't think Faith would want me breaking her crew."

Kasumi blinked back into view saying, "Okay I thought only Shep could know when I was around."

Miranda raised her eyebrow, "So that's why the Commander never seemed shocked when you walked up behind her."

"Yep. Shep's badass like that," the thief looked at the new blonde asking, "So I know I heard the explanation you and Shep gave but how are you both able to do that?"

Buffy studied the woman in the hood before replying sarcastically, "Well according to the little one, Faith's Superman so hence super hearing, and I'm Spiderman so stronger sensing ability." She grinned before giving an honest reply, "Faith and I are Slayers' and that means our five senses are heightened to give us an edge in a fight. Also we both have a sixth sense to pick up weird or evil vibes."

Kasumi nodded her head before turning to other two women asking, "So are you two going to answer her question?"

The Slayer and the thief had dissolved into giggles at the deer caught in headlights look on the two dark haired women faces. Miranda and Ashley both glared at the other two after they got rid of the shocked looks.

Ash spoke, "I don't think the Skipper realizes that Miranda and I actually want her though she does seem attracted to both of us."

Buffy's laughter died down as she said, "Well, the Faith I knew would have jumped both of you at the slightest show of interest. But this Commander Faith is a little preoccupied with saving the galaxy."

"Yes she is," Miranda commented, "and I don't know about the Lieutenant but I don't want to give Faith anymore stress at the moment." Ash nodded her head at the raven haired woman's comment.

"You know what waiting would do, don't you?"

Kasumi added her two cents, "Yeah, Shep may be stressed now but don't you think getting laid would help?" After her comment both Slayer and thief ended up cracking up again.

The four women talked for a while longer before Ashley lead Buffy to the armory to give her a quick lesion in using mass accelerated weapons and guns.

* * *

><p>After the explanation of what was going on, Faith and Johnny headed to the CIC while Liara took Danni back to her and John's quarters for the little one's nap.<p>

John asked his sister, "How do you feel about having her here on the Normandy, Fay, Especially with what you two explained as your history together."

Faith looked over at her twin before replying, "Johnny, no matter what the two of us did to one another; B and I are siblings because of destiny while you and I are siblings by blood. Can you give her a chance?"

"Okay, Faith if she's family to you then she's family to me."

While Faith was using the Galaxy map to set a course to Thessia, Buffy and Ashley came out of the armory. The Lieutenant's look of shock surprised Johnny as he had turned towards the opening door. Faith looked up to see her sister Slayer looking smug while her Lieutenant looked shocked. She snickered at the looks on all three's faces as she said, "So Ash, did B pass with flying colors?"

Ashley was shaken out of her shock at her Skipper's voice. She glared at the grinning Slayers as she replied, "You knew she would pass like that didn't you Skipper?"

Faith's grin turned to a smirk as she said, "Why do you think I breezed through the N7 training like I did?"

Johnny chuckled, "You cheated by using your natural abilities huh?"

"Yep. You see a Slayer can instantly know how to work a weapon after using it a couple of times. That's why I wanted B to learn all the guns in the armory."

Johnny nodded his head before turning to Ashley saying, "Williams, I was hoping i could talk with Buffy and my sister alone." She nodded before heading back into the armory to clean the weapons.

Buffy shifted uncomfortably as she stood in front of her counterpart's brother. She knew if she was in John's place and she had learned that the person that had stabbed her sister was standing in front of her, well she'd kick their asses.

John watched as several emotions crossed the Blonde's face before it settled on stoic. He then said something that surprised the woman, "Welcome to the Shepard family."

Buffy's jaw dropped as she spoke, "What?"

Faith fell back into the railing behind her as she had turn towards the others to watch the exchange. Through her laughter, Faith said, "B, your family." Upon seeing the slightly sad look, the Dark Slayer sobered and walked over to the blonde, "No matter what you or I do to one another B. We are still the only two that can truly understand one another. What Johnny was saying is that now for as long as you will allow, you are a Shepard."

Buffy blinked back tears saying, "I'm going to hug you both now." Both Shepards found their arms full of a sobbing blonde. The twins share a look before returning the hug. Buffy pulled back saying, "Faith, I do have an answer for you now," wiping her eyes as a very serious look crossed her face, "I'm willing to shoot to kill and follow the orders you give."

Faith nodded as she replied, "If we somehow find ourselves back in Sunnydale then that will be reversed where if you give an order, I follow it. But as long as you are willing to listen to any suggestions I may have."

Buffy nodded before asking, "Where can I get freshened up?"

"EDI will you direct B to the restrooms?"

The blonde slayer jumped when a synthesized voice replied, "Of course, Commander."

The Shepard twins laughed at their new little sister's reaction to the AI's voice. Buffy stuck her tongue out at them before following the directions given to her.

* * *

><p>The Normandy was about thirty minutes to landing on Thessia so Faith met her crew down in the shuttle bay. She knew at least one person she had to take with her was Liara given the Asari maiden had, after the twins cleared her mother's name, pull because of who her mother was. Faith also knew that the Justicar Samara was meeting them at the landing pad to take them before the Asari Republic.<p>

Clearing her throat Faith spoke, "Okay so, B, Liara, and Kasumi. You three are coming with me."

While everyone accepted Faith decision, Buffy couldn't help but ask, "I know I said that I'd follow orders Faith but why me?"

"Because Buffy you need to see some of the planets and what better way to start your time on the Normandy then with an easy ground mission." At the blonde's disbelief she added, "B, we're just meeting with the Asari to ask for their help."

With that said everyone said their goodbyes to the ground team, as they climbed onto the shuttle.

* * *

><p>Buffy and Kasumi were talking in the corner about something or other. Faith knew that the master thief was just trying to get her sister slayer's mind off what they were about to do.<p>

Liara sat next to her sister-in-law asking, "Are you ready for this?"

Faith volleyed back, "Are you?"

"I think I am."

"Li, it's been decades since you've been here and years since we cleared your mother's name. It's alright to be nervous."

The Asari gave her Commander a look before saying, "Oh really? So if I said I'd rather be back on the Normandy with John and Danni, what would you say?"

Faith catching the teasing tone, joked, "Tough shit." The two friends laughed as the shuttle touched down and the door opened.

A more mature voice sounded from outside the shuttle with, "Commander Shepard."

Faith gave a small smile as she stepped up to the Asari Matriarch, "Justicar Samara."

Samara calmly studied the young Commander saying, "Shepard, you seem at peace for something as deadly as a Reaper Invasion."

Faith glanced at the blonde behind her replying with, "Let's just say I've made peace with my past." With that said, Samara led the small group to the Asari Republic's chamber.


	9. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapter.

Pairings: John Shepard/Liara T'Soni, Faith (Lehane) Shepard/Ashley Williams/Miranda Lawson; Buffy Summers/Kasumi Goto/Faith (Lehane) Shepard friendship

A/N: There are slight spoilers for Mass Effect 3 but whatever was shown at E3 will have my own twist on it. Also I decided to bring in one more Buffy character for a short period of time.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

After the meeting with the Asari, Faith couldn't help but be glad that they didn't have to do any death defying mission for the all female-ish race. The Dark haired Slayer was kind of glad that the Asari requested Samara to join her as an ambassador.

With the ground team and their new recruit back on the shuttle, Buffy found herself being studied by the older Asari.

Samara spoke up saying, "Shepard, who is this woman?"

Faith's head snapped up to see who the Justicar was speaking of. Her lip quirked up before she spoke, "Samara, I'd like you to meet my little sister Buffy Summers."

"She does not share your surname?"

Buffy blushed as she spoke, "Um… no Faith and I knew each other way back when."

Liara spoke up saying, "It seems there is more to the Commander then meets the eye."

Faith groaned, "Okay fine. B's from a past life kind of thing." At the Justicar's nod, the dark haired Slayer sighed, "Okay short version, I was in a coma, some higher powers gave me second chance, wakes up here. Then years later B shows up."

After that Buffy and Kasumi started talking about shopping while Liara and Samara discussed some sort of Asari tradition. As Faith studied all those with her, she couldn't help but be content that everyone was getting along.

* * *

><p>Once back on the Normandy, found Samara back in her observation deck, Buffy and Kasumi in the other observation deck, Liara with Johnny and Danni in their quarters, and Faith at the Galaxy map setting course for the Perseus Veil.<p>

It was there they were going to meet up with the Quarians and even the Geth. Faith sighed as she realized that it was going to be a long trip. After making sure the coordinates were locked The Slayer Commander stopped by Kasumi's door and asked her sister Slayer, "Hey B, you want to spar?"

The Blonde looked up at her counterpart before replying, "Sure." Kasumi watched the two leave before sending a mass message to everyone of the Squad about the sparring match. She then followed the two Slayers.

As soon as Faith and Buffy entered the cargo hold, they saw everyone ranging from Miranda to Samara, from Garrus to Grunt and even Tali to Ash. Faith also saw her brother and his family. Turning to the master thief Faith asked, "Goto, was this you're doing?"

Kasumi grinned widely, "Of course Shep. Everyone wants to see how Buffy will fair against our beloved Commander."

Danni called from her corner with her parents saying, "Yeah Auntie Fay. I want to see if Superman beats Spiderman."

Both Slayers shake their heads before falling into fighting stances. Faith asked with an obvious smirk, "Ready to cut loose?"

Buffy grinned, "Try me."

"Okay then. Give us a kiss."

With that comment Buffy unleashed a powerful hook to Faith's jaw. The Dark Slayer's head snapped to the side before turning back and responding in turn with a strong backhand. Suddenly the two Slayers found themselves reenacting their fateful fight from the apartment, but instead of feeling anger and hate. The two felt excitement and happiness at getting to go full out like they couldn't with anyone else.

Johnny watched in amazement at what his twin sister and their adopted little sister could do. While Samara was intrigued by the way the young blonde human and Commander Shepard looked more like they were in a choreographed dance rather than a sparring match.

Faith had just caught Buffy's wrists and pinned them behind the blonde's back. Buffy bashed her forehead into her darker counter parts face, when she felt the grip on her wrist loosen Buffy used Faith's thigh as leverage to back flip out of the hold. Faith's mouth stretched into a large dimpled grin.

Both Ashley and Miranda watched in shock at the pounding the two Slayers were dishing out to one another.

Over the intercom Joker spoke, "Commander as much as I'm sure you enjoying pounding each other. And hell as much fun as I'm having watching it, we're coming up to the Perseus Veil and we need you and Tali up here now."

Both Slayers stopped abruptly as Faith responded, "Alright Joker, Tali and I are heading up there."

With that Faith and Tali headed up to the CIC, while everyone else started to ask Buffy questions.

Johnny grinned, "Well little sis. You feel better?"

The Blonde Slayer raised her eye brow before saying, "Yep." She popped the 'p' sound at the end of her response. Everyone talked all at once before she spoke, "Okay if you want answers. One person asks at a time."

Ash asked, "Why were you able to hit her without injuring you hand this time when it hurt you to do so on Sur'Kesh?"

"Because I knew what to expect now because that first punch hurt."

Miranda asked, "What was with the light banter at the beginning?"

"It was what we said before the fight in her apartment in Sunnydale. I think Faith wanted to give the words a more happy memory then the last time those words were uttered."

Danni asked, "Auntie B, can Spiderman really keep up with Superman like you and Auntie Fay?"

Buffy giggled, "No, munchkin. The real Superman would beat Spiderman. Unless of course Spidy had Kryptonite."

"But Auntie Fay doesn't have any Kryptonite."

"I don't think that's true Danni. I think her Kryptonite also turns out to be her strength."

Samara asked, "What do you mean?"

Buffy studied the Justicar before replying, "For a Slayer having love and Support is both a strength and a weakness. It's a strength because it gives a Slayer something to fight for, but it's a weakness because those same people that you fight for can also be used against you."

Johnny asked, "When did this happen to you?"

"When Angel lost his soul and decided that going after my friends would weaken me. When Faith lost her way and worked for the Mayor. When Spike worked for Adam and tried to split me and my friends up. When Glory kidnapped Dawn and I froze up."

With that said everyone left the cargo hold and headed up to the airlock to find out who was going to talk with the Quarians besides Tali and Faith.

* * *

><p>please review.<p>

tbc...


	10. Author note 2

Universal Author Note:

All fics have been put on hold because of writer's block and lacking the proper muse for my stories. I thank you all for reading them and I do hope one day to pick these stories back up.

In regards to a couple of Guest reviews I got recently.

Guest Reviewer from Coming Home

I wasn't thinking about a Corvette when I was describing it in that chapter. That said yes it's my bad. I was thinking of a very nice sporty car and Corvette was the first name that came to mind. However I was picturing a Camaro, like my dad and step mom had two door with a backseat.

Guest Reviewer Cherry, from The Queen's Slayer

At the time this story is set in the Buffy timeline, Willow has not gone Dark. And that Buffy and Faith did have the chemistry. That said I don't know when I was going to bring the Scoobs to Storybrooke and if I was I don't know when on the timeline it would have been. So like I said Fuffy was a possibility.

Thank you all who enjoyed my writing and I'm sorry about this post.


End file.
